1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load transportation. More specifically, the present invention relates to the transportation of various sized and shaped loads.
2. Background of the Invention
In many industries, there are times when large amounts of goods, equipment and waste need to be transported. For larger loads and distances, trucks and/or trailers pulled by trucks are used. For smaller projects, for instance transporting leaves, shrubs, and weeds, plastic lawn and leaf bags may be used. However, these common methods have their disadvantages. For example, such bags may not be able to handle larger loads, and may even tear or rupture during lifting or transport. They further do not have the ability to transport loads of varying sizes. They also must be carried by hand and cannot be towed by a vehicle or pulled by hand when needed without risking rupture of the bag.
In many industries, such as logging and landscaping, there is a great amount of logs, trees, leaves, shrubs, weeds, and equipment that need to be constantly transported. Depending on the size of the project, loads may be transported many times in one day, and over significant distance. For larger projects, yielding larger loads, trailers pulled by trucks are often used. This is a solid and sturdy form of transportation for the load, having a wooden or metal bed atop at least two wheels. However, these trailers can be large and heavy themselves, often adding to the burden of positioning such trailers in areas with sensitive ground or limited space. For smaller projects, landscapers often use plastic lawn and leaf bags. This is a smaller form of container commonly used for loads of yard waste. However, the opening of the bag can be hard to keep open, especially when it is first being filled. These bags are typically disposable, one-time use, and are prone to rips and tears from sharp yard waste even during routine use. Large stores and factories use relatively large plastic or metal wheeled carts to move products in bulk. Because of limited storage, there is a limited number of these carts available to workers.
In the home, furniture, appliances, and other large household items can be difficult to move-in or relocate. Typically these items have to be picked up and carried. Some heavier appliances and furniture require extra equipment to relocate. A dolly can be used to cart in furniture or appliances on wheels, but it requires careful balancing during relocation and is prone to tipping over which can damage the load or hurt the mover. Straps can be used to secure a load to a dolly, but if the dolly is allowed to tip over fast enough the load may become damaged upon impact. A dolly usually only holds one item, or in some cases a single column of stackable of items. Most dollies do not have a collapsible form and can be inconvenient when it comes to storage. The dollies that can collapse still have the two wheels either side, and these wheels can be large depending on the application. When moving into a new place there can be a lot of furniture and appliances to move inside, requiring either multiple dollies and workers, or a large time commitment.
Tarpaulins, or tarps, have been in use for many years now, and still have a variety of uses today. Originating as tarred canvas palls used by sailors to cover ships, tarps have evolved into many different shapes, sizes, strengths, and qualities. While still being used to cover ships, the canvas is usually coated in polyethylene, latex, or some other water resistant coating. Some tarps are made out of woven polyethylene making them completely waterproof. Tarps are used for shelter in the military and while camping, or to protect a vehicle from the elements. Large scale tarps are used to keep baseball and other fields dry during rain. Tarps can be used to pull a load across the ground, but usually this leads to ripping and tearing of the tarp over time. Even lightweight loads can damage a tarp when drug across a rugged surface.
Though tarps come in a variety of shapes, most are rectangular. The corners and sides of a tarp contain grommets for rope to pass through which can be used as tie points. Tarps made from woven polyethylene are completely waterproof. Tarps made from canvas or polyester can be fire retardant, but not quite fire proof. A latex or polyvinyl chloride (PVC) coating on the canvas and polyester tarps increases its fire resistance. Another type of tarp, called perforated tarp, is a tarp with a series of small holes in it, giving it a more net-like quality. These perforated tarps are used for large scale billboard advertisements and to protect scaffolding while allowing air and water to pass through.
Although there is common use of tarps in a variety of different fields, there are still significant drawbacks in their use. Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique and device for transportation for loads of varying sizes and shapes. Such device should be able to be pulled by hand or by vehicle that is strong and tough enough to contain larger loads, yet lightweight for smaller loads pulled by hand. Further, such device should be lightweight, easy to use and easy to manufacture.